the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Benedra
This page belongs to Golden Forge, so please don't edit this page without his permission. Benedra is the Embodiment of Logic and Knowledge, being one of the original beings in the Universe. He was mysteriously born with the Universe to account for everything that can be explained in a reasonable manner. He also has near-omniscient powers, knowing everything in the past and present that is said and done. He currently lives in outer space, passively fulfilling his role. Description Benedra always takes the form of a turritopsis dohrnii, also known as an immortal jellyfish, one of the few biologically immortal animals known to mankind. As such, he has a large blue bell for a body with a red core, having many long yet thin tentacles protruding from it. Living in space, Benedra seems to be somewhat different from the average immortal jellyfish, apart from size. He has a tendency to feed on small asteroids or the energy of stars. He also doesn't seem to have any lung-related organs, as his body doesn't actually need to breathe any air at all. Benedra can range in size when encountered, as he seems to assume different sizes for different cases. He can be as small as his original size of an average jellyfish, probably to hide from others. However, he tends to be a very large size, scaling up to the size of the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs (9 miles). Benedra seems to take the form of a species that can logically survive in the surrounding environment, shown with the biological differences between when he was in water and when he is in space. This can lead to many wondering what form he would take if he went onto land, as jellyfish can't exactly survive on land. Backstory When the Universe was born, it was quite clear that Logic was going to be included by default. Without such a being, nothing could be explained without pointing to something such as Magic. This led to the mysterious creation of a small creature that immediately chose the form of a jellyfish, living in a small pond in the middle of nowhere and silently taking the role of Embodiment of Logic. This jellyfish decided to begin defining the logical rules of the Universe by itself, thinking along each and every step along the way. He also began to gain outside knowledge, as he additionally accounted for such a knowledge by default. However, he didn't know everything at the time, and was extremely surprised when a small girl with a... peculiar face, approached him, squirming a bit. Eventually, he calmed down, and became the small girl's pet, being named Spot. He then made sure to know everything that was happening out there. Spot proceeded to sit in a tank, easily outliving itself for hundreds of years. He watched as the girl grew to become Malevope and created Ixcal. He watched as Malevope met many new friends, and performed the first logical reproduction of a creature. He even watched as Malevope's children proceeded to grow an empire of their own, all while doing just about nothing. The one thing that he may have done, if anything... is accidentally spark Cyrinth's dark want for knowledge, by touching him directly at one point in time. Logically, Cyrinth's experiments came from such a dark want, which resulted in the Primalian War. This led to the death of everyone in Cyrinth's immediate family except Mytherica, and the Primalians ruling the world. Which in turn, led to their corruption and eventually forced Mytherica to create Kiral to destroy everything. When Kiral hit Ixcal, Spot was propelled from his tank at some point in time, being launched into outer space. Thus, he effectively avoided the end of the Universe. Over the next trillion years, Spot slowly drifted throughout space, being able to observe virtually everything now. With knowledge came power, and with others' trust in his Logic also came power. As a result, Spot began to grow, and was able to speak and do many other things. He decided to finally pick his proper name... Benedra, Vangosian for Logic. He now just floats about in space, providing knowledge to the occasional passerby, and wanting to never intervene again. Relationships TBA Powers TBA